


And Then There Were None

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, 遗嘱
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22274800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: “至少我的死亡还属于我自己。”
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore & Severus Snape, Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Remus Lupin & Sirius Black
Kudos: 8





	And Then There Were None

**Author's Note:**

> 遗嘱梗续。  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

1.

“这只是个交易，我没有加入你那愚蠢的组织。”斯内普说。

“是的，西弗勒斯。”邓不利多同意道，“不过既然你已经为凤凰社工作，也许你也愿意信任凤凰社来处理你的身后事？”

“我没有什么可以留下的东西。”斯内普朝他露出森森白牙，“或者可以接受我东西的人。”

“它们最终总是需要一个主人的。”邓不利多说。

不想继续浪费时间，斯内普草草写了起来，只有两三行，很快就完成了。邓不利多一视同仁，将它卷起来存到了存放所有人遗书的地方。

“不看看吗？”斯内普问。

他的本意或许是嘲讽，然而听起来却像是他真心希望邓不利多会这么做，校长觉得自己或许能猜到原因：斯内普真正决定要追随的人，不会在意他的遗嘱这样一件私人的、微不足道的事。他决定投入伏地魔麾下时或者已有觉悟，然而当死亡的阴影变得如此真实，任谁也无法完全不在乎。

“我可以猜一猜。”邓不利多说，“你选择将财产留给霍格沃茨，对吗？”

斯内普哼了一声，看向一边。

“反正也没有什么东西，你会失望的。”

他的肢体语言透露出恐惧和将之忽略的决心，邓不利多没法告诉他，自己看到过多少年轻人如他此刻。

“我敢肯定不会的。”他回答。

（重新组建凤凰社的时候，他有点希望斯内普会改变主意，当然那并未发生）

2.

“又得来一遍？”穆迪粗声大气地说，“这是个测试吗，阿不思？你怀疑我又是谁冒充的？”

“你多虑了，阿拉斯托。”邓不利多回答，“只是照例收集大家的遗书而已。”

“这种把戏只能吓吓那些毛头小子！”穆迪的假眼睛翻了个大白眼，“跟我还来这套？”

“你明白规则的重要性，阿拉斯托。”

“我上次写的呢？”

“完好地保存着，不过如果你的想法发生了变化——”

“没什么可改的。”穆迪打断他，“德文特基金会，就这样。”

他头也不回地走出房间，木头爪子把地面敲得咚咚响，邓不利多目送他身经百战的老友离去。对穆迪的选择他并不意外，年长傲罗终身未婚、无儿无女，只有几个极少往来的远亲，他把全副精神和部分肉体贡献给了战斗，却将全部遗产留给了德文特基金会。这一基金会以前霍格沃茨校长和圣芒戈主治疗师戴莉丝·德文特的名义设立，旨在帮助世界各地受战争和黑魔法伤害的儿童。

“你比自己希望的要温和得多呢，老伙计。”邓不利多喃喃道。

3.

“看来我们又要干一次这事儿了。”西里斯说，他和莱姆斯坐在老宅的餐桌边，面前都放着羽毛笔、墨水和羊皮纸。

“考虑到去年我父亲也过世了，我打算需要修改一下，虽然我还是没什么可留下的。”莱姆斯说，“你呢，大脚板？”

“你知道我是怎么打算的。”西里斯说，“我还没核算过古灵阁账户的情况，不过基本可以肯定我一命呜呼之后哈利会从富二代变成超级富二代。”

“他真正需要的是你，全世界的钱也抵不上。”莱姆斯告诫好友，他已经看出困居格里莫广场12号的前景已经开始令西里斯产生疯狂的念头。

“但钱也很重要啊。”西里斯因为别有意味的沉默瞟了他一眼，“干嘛？如果你见过哈利曾经盯着火弩箭的样子，你也会意识到的。他以为他的快乐不值这么多钱，没准等他的钱变得更多，他就不会这么想了。”

莱姆斯点点头，对于有多少麻烦能归咎于贫穷，他比西里斯了解得多。西里斯这才刚开窍呢。

“我打算把财产留给S.P.E.W，如果我有的话。”

西里斯一时没反应过来，“……你是说，赫敏那个算上哈利和罗恩大概能凑到一只手的小组织？”

“虽然方式还有些问题，她在试着为不公正的现象发声。”莱姆斯回答，“她很聪明，最终会找到路径的，我希望能帮上点忙。”

“你可真是个好人，月亮脸。”西里斯感叹道。

“我不接受男人们的甜言蜜语，除非他们请我吃晚餐。”莱姆斯一本正经地说。

4.

“准备好了？”乔治问。

弗雷德开始倒数，“三，二，一——”

“妈妈！”他们同时说，然后笑了起来。

“我还写明要让她给自己多买些东西。”弗雷德说。

“你以为我不会？”乔治反问。

他们交换遗书互相对比，文字几乎完全相同，除了最后一部分乔治写的是“面霜”而弗雷德写的是“面膜”。

“对此我还没想到什么绝佳的笑话，”弗雷德摸着下巴，“你有灵感吗，乔治？”

“我在想你拼错了一个词，”乔治说，“以及妈妈会买上面的哪些东西。”

“你真逊。”弗雷德说，“我看还是我们直接给她买了比较好。”

“假装是个匿名的追求者，让老爸吃醋得火冒三丈。”

他们哈哈大笑，又不约而同地看着对方。

“虽然有点对不起妈妈，不过没人能阻止我们一块儿用上它们。”乔治说。

“你肉麻得就好像我们是法国人。”弗雷德嘲笑道，但点了点头。

5.

“如果你需要见证人的话，应该把麦格也叫过来。”斯内普说。

“米勒娃的烦心事已经够多了，我可不希望加上我即将迎来的死亡。”邓不利多说，将一张羊皮纸推到年轻教师面前，后者平视前方，瞟都没瞟它一眼。

斯内普冷笑一声，“是啊，因为这件事太微小了，她根本注意不到。”

“啊，至少对我来说，它还挺性命攸关的。”邓不利多平易近人地说。

他安静地等待，直到斯内普终于按捺不住（现在要做到这点所需的时间可比从前长多了），不情不愿地拿起那张纸。

“除了让遗嘱生效之外，难道这里还有我什么事？”

“格兰芬多宝剑。”邓不利多回答，与此同时斯内普已经看完了全部内容。

“你想要我做什么？”斯内普阴沉地问，“到那个时候，波特只会想用它捅死我。”

“这主要是个提示，我猜斯克林杰部长不会轻易将他交给哈利，坦白说，我也没有决定的资格。宝剑属于霍格沃茨。”邓不利多说，“具体细节我们可以随机应变，我的画像会密切关注事态发展。”

斯内普哼了一声，权作认可。这大半年来他不像从前那样愤世嫉俗了，邓不利多收到的关于斯莱特林院长欺负他院学生的投诉也少了许多，他希望这是自发的，而非受到什么事情的影响。

“我开始有些可怜你了。”斯内普突然说，“至少，我的死亡还属于我自己。”

校长只是微笑。

（全文完）


End file.
